Day and Night
by KisandraWesker
Summary: Cloud should've known dating a vampire could be dangerous... SephXCloud
1. Prelude

Day and Night

Cloud should've known that dating a vampire can be very dangerous… SephXCloud

* * *

A certain blonde ran down the dimly lit streets, clearly terrified. He was terrified of something, but what? A figure was seen in the shadows, tailing him feet behind him, crimson eyes shining through the darkness. The blonde looked behind him for a second and saw the elegant figure behind him and ran faster, although he was near exhaustion.

"If I could reach my house, I'll be safe," he thought wildly as he rounded another corner.

The figure smirked and leapt over him with ease, blocking his way. Cloud braked, terror in his eyes.

"I told you running from a vampire such as I was foolish. You should've listened," hissed the figure in a rich, baritone voice, fangs showing.

"You're the one who ruined it by telling me what you are!" the blonde snapped, trying to sound brave, but fear laced his voice.

The figure chuckled darkly.

"Oh no, Cloud… YOU are the one who ruined our night together by running from me," he said, stalking towards his prey.

Before Cloud could run again, the figure pinned him against a tall, wooden fence by his throat. Cloud tried to pry him off, but the grip was on him was like iron.

"Please... stop..." he gasped out.

"You know... I should kill you right now for making me angry" Cloud's heart began to beat faster. "But…" the figure's grip loosened up a little and used his thumb to tilt the blonde's head, exposing his tender neck. "You really intrigue me… and also… I love you," he said before licking at his neck.

Cloud tried to suppress a moan, but to no avail. Then, he felt a pain on his neck. A few seconds of pain, then… all was bliss for Cloud. He succumbed to the oncoming darkness and went limp from the blood loss. The figure released his fangs from his neck and looked over his work. Cloud was slumped against the fence, a peaceful expression on his face, his neck slightly torn into, blood seeping from the wound.

"This beast better be happy... it got to feast on your blood," the figure said softly, glaring down at the fallen blonde.

* * *

What do you think so far?

Review and tell me!


	2. Gold and Silver meet once again

Ch 2

Before that night, here's how Cloud and the vampire met...

* * *

Gold and Silver meet once again

Cloud awoke on a Saturday morning, his alarm clock persistently going off. His hand reached from underneath the blankets and hit the snooze button. The clock read 8:00 a.m. A groggy moan escaped from underneath as he slowly crawled from underneath, revealing messy, blonde spikes and a half-asleep Cloud Strife rubbing the sleep out of his Mako eyes. He let out a yawn while stretching. He had that dream again about the vampire stalking him... but why does he keep having it?

"Cloud, are you awake?" called up a little girl known as Marlene.

"...I'm awake, Marlene. I'm coming," called back the blonde, still half-asleep.

He found a black, button up cotton shirt and a pair of Wrangler's and put them on before heading downstairs. At the table was Denzel, who was busy playing a video game on his GBA Ad and Marlene, who was eating cereal.

"Morning, Cloud," said Denzel without looking up.

Cloud shook his head at Denzel's concentration on the game.

"Whatcha going to cook us for breakfast?" asked Marlene.

"The usual, but I'm adding pancakes. Sound good?" replied Cloud.

"OK!" Marlene eagerly said.

"Whatever..." Denzel shrugged, not taking his eyes off the game.

Cloud went to work on the breakfast. He heard a motorcycle pull up and in came Tifa in an aqua halter top and a pair of Levi flared jeans. Her long brown hair was loose and wavy.

"Tifa!" cried the children as they ran to hug her.

"Heya, guys. Hi, Cloud," Tifa greeted while hugging the kids.

"Morning, Tifa. You're back early. You're usually here by 8:30 or nine," Cloud said, sounding a little surprised.

"I got off early, that's all," Tifa shrugged.

*****

In the ShinRa Manor at Nibelheim, all of the curtains were drawn, enveloping the interior in darkness as a silver haired figure sat on a couch in the huge living room, staring into a fire happily crackling in the fireplace.

"Hey, Sephiroth. You down here?" called a figure from upstairs.

"Yes, Zack. I'm here," Sephiroth replied, shifting his eyes to the top landing.

"Did you see him again?" Zack asked.

"I did... Zack... I'm going to use it today. I can't just sit here and wait for night to come. No..." he glared at his black haired friend. "...I'm going to him for real," he said with desire.

"What?! It?! No way, Seph! You can't! Who knows what it could—"

"SILENCE!" Sephiroth shouted, standing up suddenly.

Zack shut his mouth, not wanting to provoke the silver haired man.

"I'm going to use it and that's all there is to it! No arguments!" he added angrily before storming upstairs, crimson eyes glowing.

Zack could only stare after him, worrying. Sephiroth went to the back room and placed a hand on a brick wall and it opened to reveal a secret downstairs passage. He walked down, torches being the only light source. He got to the bottom and walked down a hallway until he reached an almost hidden door that led to his study. Once inside, with a wave of his hand, all of the candles in the room were lit instantly. He outstretched his hand and a black book flew to his hand. He sat in the middle of the room and lit candles surrounded him.

"I don't care what Zack or Genesis have to say about this... that boy will be mine and nothing will stop me from claiming him!" he thought as he turned the pages until he reached the Sol and Luna spell.

Then, with the book hovering in front of him, he stretched a hand to the ceiling and began to chant:

_Hail to the guardians of East and West!_

_By the powers of the sun and the moon, grant me thy wish!_

_PROTECT ME!!_

A mysterious wind blew about the room, blowing out the candles. Sephiroth began hovering in mid-air as a transparent twister formed around him. Zack and Genesis burst in to see this happen.

"SEPHIROTH, NO!!!" they screamed.

But, he paid no mind as the spell began to work. His weakness to the sun was beginning to get torn out of him, making him scream in agony.

"SEPH!!!" Zack screamed.

They had never seen Sephiroth in so much agony before. His screams of pain and agony made them almost cover their ears. Finally, a ball of light was pulled out of him and he left hovering in the twister, passed out from the pain. Then, a ball of dark light drifted into him, covering the weakness and it turned it into immunity. The tornado vanished and Sephiroth crashed to the floor, unconscious. The boys rushed to his side and Genesis placed Sephiroth's head on Zack's lap. He was breathing, that was for sure.

"Seph? Are you alright?" asked Zack with uncertainty.

Sephiroth moaned, slowly opening his eyes. He sat up and with help from Genesis, he stood and the three went upstairs.

"Genesis... I need to see if it worked. Open one of the curtains," he said.

Genesis stood against the wall while he opened the curtains, letting the sun in. It hurt his eyes a little, but didn't hurt his skin! The spell worked! He looked to his hands, feeling a sense of joy.

"You did it... SEPH, YOU PRAT, YOU DID IT!!" Zack whooped with gladness.

Sephiroth smiled.

"Now... go get your lover, Romeo!" Genesis joked.

Sephiroth gave him a wink before getting his black vest and heading out of the mansion. Genesis closed the curtain, feeling proud for Sephiroth. Outside, Sephiroth's silver hair gleamed in the sunset's rays as he walked about the town of Nibelheim, searching for the blonde. Finally, he spotted him heading up to Mt. Nibel, Ultimate Weapon in hand.

"I found you," he said before following him, Masamune tied to his side.

At the mountain, he saw the blonde training against the dwelling monsters and he sprinted towards the spot. The blonde didn't see a monster racing up behind until Sephiroth quickly cut it down in a flash of silver. The blonde whipped and saw the figure that saved him.

"Are you alright? You need to keep your guard up around here," Sephiroth said.

"Thank you... what's your name?" the blonde asked.

"Sephiroth. And you?" he replied with a slight bow.

"Cloud Strife, former— wait! General Sephiroth?! Is that you?!" Cloud gasped.

Sephiroth smirked.

"You're as slow as usual, just like when you were in SOLDIER," he said.

Cloud smiled.

"What brings you here, sir?" he asked, shouldering his sword.

"You may drop the formalities. We're not in SOLDIER anymore. We're both retired. I just came home to spend the rest of my life in peace," Sephiroth replied with a slight chuckle.

"I'm glad you're doing ok. Glad you came by. I suppose you want to train with me, right?" Cloud asked.

"Why would I pass up this chance? Like I said, keep your guard up. Other than that, let's go," Sephiroth replied before walking ahead, Cloud close behind him.

"So what made you retire?" Cloud asked.

"Work got too strenuous. So, I turned my rank over to one of my faithful Colonels. He and I have been friends for years, so I could trust him with my duty"

Then he thought "Which is a lie because... oh, Cloud, if you only knew what really happened to me. But if I told you, you would hate me because... a vampire killed your mom."

Then, chuckling, he added to Cloud "Zack and Genesis also moved in with me and became my house mates since they didn't have a place of their own,"

Cloud shook his head, smiling.

"That's just like Zack. Lazy bum..." he sighed.

They got to the reactor and they stopped suddenly. The atmosphere changed almost changed immediately as they stared at the place where Sephiroth found out the horrible truth about him and most of the soldiers and another thing they wished to forget...

"This is where..." Cloud began.

Sephiroth nodded, confirming Cloud's unspoken thought.

"...This is where Jenova dwelled. Let's go another way. I don't like this place. Too many nightmares about this place," he said, steering Cloud away.

Cloud nodded and they sprinted away. Away from the reactor, the atmosphere between them became friendly again. Then, a flock of Sonic Speeds flew toward them.

"I see about thirty of them. We take fifteen each. Show me how much stronger you've gotten since you left," Sephiroth pointed out.

Cloud nodded and they charged toward the flock. As if it were a scripted fight , they fought with deadly accuracy with their strength and Materia.

"Wow... he's gotten stronger, but by the gods, he looks so beautiful in the way he fights! I made a right choice of picking him as my future mate," Sephiroth thought as they continued to fight while eyeing Cloud.

When finished, only bloody corpses littered the ground, neither fighter having a scratch on him. Cloud panted, sweat glistening on his face, making it shine in the rising moon's glow. Sephiroth could only stare in awe at this beautiful sight.

"You've gotten stronger, Cloud. I'm impressed," he said after a moment of unspoken silence.

"Thanks. You're still the same like I remembered. Well... it's getting late. We should get home," Cloud replied with a nod.

"Why don't you stay at my place? I have a feeling that Tifa will stay with the children tonight," Sephiroth said.

"Yea. Let's go," Cloud said before heading back down the mountain with Sephiroth feet behind him.

Once back in the town, they headed inside to hear a piano beginning to play and after a short interlude, Genesis, who was playing the piano, and Zack began singing.

(Both)

_Follow as the time flows in eternal waves _(Genesis vocalizes)

_Hold on to the dreams you have every day _(Zack vocalizes)

The two entered and Sephiroth joined them.

(All three)

_Wander to the lands that are so far away_

_Watch me, come with me into the pouring rain_

Cloud's eyes widened. He heard this song before; it was the song that his mother sang to him when he was little as a lullaby! Unable to hold it in, he went into the solo part with the three vampires vocalizing behind him.

(Cloud)

_Though the trail is so long, so cold_

_I still know, we will make it_

(All four boys)

_Will our story be lost in the wind?_

_Will it live on to sing on again?_

(Sephiroth and Cloud)

_Follow as the time flows in eternal waves _(Genesis vocalizes)

_Hold on to the dreams you have every day _(Zack vocalizes)

_Wander to the lands that are so far away_

_Watch me, come with me into the pouring rain_

The song ended with Cloud on the brink of tears.

"... Your mother sang that to you, didn't she?" Sephiroth asked, sensing what he was thinking.

Cloud nodded, hugging himself. Sephiroth gave Genesis and Zack a 'leave us' gesture and the two left the room, leaving the two alone.

"Cloud... you miss her, don't you?" Sephiroth asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Cloud nodded again, not wanting to show him the falling tears, but Sephiroth look up, showing the glistening tears. Cloud wanted to turn away, but he couldn't. Without thinking, he cried into his chest while the ex-General held him, stroking his hair. He took in his scent. It smelled of pine trees and morning dew.

"Cloud... she's in the Lifestream now. She's happy now. She doesn't have to suffer anymore. You know that as much as I do. It's alright..." he soothed.

Cloud could only nod again, tears still flowing. Little did he know, Sephiroth loved holding him.

"Soon... you'll be in my arms forever," he thoughtfully mused.

----------------

If you haven't the music video already, it's To Zanarkand, arranged by HollowRiku. Listen to it. The guys that did it are amazing! Those were the lyrics used for the song.

Sephiroth's still after Cloud. Will he able to claim or will Cloud find out his blood stained secret?

Review if you want me to continue!


	3. First outing a new member

Ch 3

Cloud has spent the night at the mansion of, what he doesn't know, three vampires. Sephiroth still plots to claim Cloud. Will he succeed?

* * *

First outing; a new member

The next morning, Cloud was up early and had left the mansion with Sephiroth for their first outing in years. They went to the fields and trained each other and somehow, they would both end up on the ground, laughing.

To Sephiroth, this was the most fun he had ever since he became a vampire. With the spell's protection, he could enjoy being with his secret crush in the glorious sunlight. The two became fast friends again and enjoyed being in each other's company. For the first time in his life, Cloud felt happy. To the others, they were glad to see Cloud smile again.

Tifa was looking out the window and saw Sephiroth and Cloud laughing while training, smiling herself. Zack and Genesis were also risking their skins being burned to look out the window and saw their room mate laughing and playing with each other like two little kids.

They quickly closed the curtain before busting out laughing at Sephiroth's childish antics. With the boys, they landed on top of each other and laughed some more. They stopped when they saw what **kind** of position they were in. Sephiroth was on top of Cloud, inches from his face. Both were blushing pink. Oh how Sephiroth wanted to take him right then and there, but then again, it would frighten the blonde boy.

"Sorry about that," he said with a smile.

Cloud nodded and they both got up. Cloud headed back into town, leaving Sephiroth to smirk.

"I should've taken that chance, but... it's light out and Tifa and her friends would've seen me. I'll get my chance..." he mused before he followed Cloud back into the mansion.

Once inside, Cloud washed himself off and grabbed his sword.

"It was nice that you let me stay for the night. Thanks, Sephiroth. Right now, I gotta go check on the kids and Tifa. Later," he said before heading out.

Once he left, Sephiroth smiled.

"We saw you outside," Genesis smirked, coming from his room.

Sephiroth turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Ya! You were acting like a total doofus!" Zack added before the two busted out laughing.

Sephiroth gave them an annoyed look before heading downstairs to the library. Upon entry, the candles in the room flickered to life. He grabbed a novel off one of the shelves and began reading while flopping into the chair behind the desk. While he read, his mind kept drifting back to Cloud. The expression on his face, he just had to laugh at. Those innocent, Mako eyes... by the gods, were they beautiful!

His smooth skin was like silk underneath his fingers. Oh how he longed to take him tonight, but there was one problem: if he were to tell him he was a vampire, he was afraid that the blonde may try and kill him or run away. Either of these options would only excite the beast within him.

Unable to read any longer, he put the novel back and leaned his head against the headrest on the chair and closed his eyes.

*****

Cloud got home near dark and saw that the kids have gone over to a friend of theirs' house. Tifa left a note saying she was working late again and will see him tomorrow. He sighed and threw the note away. He didn't care what she did anymore. And she complains about HIM not being home all the time. He put up his Buster Sword and cleaned himself up before cooking his meal.

His outing with Sephiroth was something he was looking forward to tomorrow. After eating his meal, he got into his comfortable most of the night, thinking of the silver haired man. He didn't say it out loud, but he started to like him. His piercing Mako eyes were beautiful, but they gave off an eerie feeling every time he would stare into them. But, his long silver hair that glistened in the sun every time its rays hit it… it was so… oh he couldn't figure how to describe that picture. His soft, rich, baritone voice always seemed to calm him down every time he would feel stressed about something.

But… they were so close to kissing! Oh how he wished he would've taken that chance! He didn't care what his friends thought, he liked him! He finally drifted off to sleep, dreaming of a fantasy that hopefully one day, he can make true.

*****

With Sephiroth, he opened his eyes, sensing the blonde was asleep and was dreaming of a certain fantasy. He left the library and got into his black trench coat. He soon left thereafter and snuck over to Cloud's house.

He opened the window quietly and crept inside. He stalked over to Cloud's bedside and watched the blonde sleep. Again he was captured by the blonde's peaceful expression on his face as he slumbered. He brushed a stray lock of Cloud's hair out of his face. Unable to stand it, he slowly leaned in and kissed his soft lips. Even in his sleep, Sephiroth felt Cloud kiss him back. After a moment, Sephiroth pulled away slowly, a grin playing on his lips. Cloud shifted in his sleep, a small smile stretching across his face.

"Sweet dreams, my sweet angel," he whispered before disappearing into the night's peaceful darkness.

A moment after Sephiroth left, Cloud started from his sleep, eyes wide. He looked around and saw that the window was open and the soft wind made his curtains billow slightly.

"Was he really here or was it just a dream?" he thought as he wiped the thin sheet of cold sweat from his forehead.

He got out of bed and looked out his window. All was peaceful in the streets except for the occasional stray dog running through the streets. Cloud shrugged and went back to bed. Little did he know… Sephiroth was still watching him.

"Call it a dream, little one. You WILL be mine," he said with a smirk.

*****

The next morning. Cloud awoke to a cloudy day. He looked and frowned.

"I hope the rain holds off until Sephiroth and I come back from our outing today," he prayed as he got dressed. He fixed himself breakfast and sharpened his Buster Sword before heading to the mansion.

"I hope Sephiroth's awake," he thought as he went through the black gate.

As he neared the door, it opened and revealed Sephiroth, all ready to go with his Masamune tied to his side.

"Good morning, Cloud. Are you ready to go?" he asked.

Cloud nodded and followed Sephiroth to Mt. Nibel. They crossed the long bridge and went inside the mountain side. He remembered the day he came in here for the first time. Sephiroth suddenly stopped with a halting arm before looking around, sensing the presence of a few monsters.

"Be on your guard," he said before placing a hand on the handle of the famed blade.

"Gotcha," Cloud replied, unsheathing his sword.

Suddenly, a swarm of the cave-dwelling monsters charged at them out of nowhere, but the two quickly counterattacked with their fiercest attacks. It was all over within a few seconds.

"That was too easy," Cloud said, shouldering his sword.

"Don't celebrate just yet. There's more in here, so stay alert," Sephiroth warned.

Cloud nodded and followed Sephiroth deeper into the cavern, their footsteps echoing off the smooth walls.

"I could take him right here and now if I wanted to… no. I'll wait until the time is truly right," Sephiroth thought as he shifted his eyes to the blonde behind him.

"Sephiroth, you alright?" Cloud asked, noticing the thoughtful on the silver haired warrior's face.

"Oh… yes. I was just thinking about something, but… it's nothing important," Sephiroth replied, snapping out of his thoughts.

"Ok. I thought something was wrong by your facial expression. I was just curious," Cloud said.

"You know, curiosity killed the cat," Sephiroth said with a smirk.

Catching his tone, Cloud returned the favor.

"But finding out is what brought him back," he said with a proud look, knowing he outwitted the ex-General.

Sephiroth chuckled and shook his head.

"Always wanting the last laugh. Just like Zack," he said, still smirking.

"Whatever. Let's just keep going," Cloud sighed before leading the way.

Sephiroth 'hmph'd' and followed the blonde.

"This is why I want you, Cloud. You have a wit about you that I like. Plus… you're cute when you look proud of yourself," he mused.

As they ventured deeper into the mountains, more and more monsters started to appear, but stayed where they are when they sensed something wrong with the silver haired man. When Cloud was out of earshot, he let out a hiss, baring his fangs. The monsters scurried away in a hurry, not wanting to be the next victim. He smirked and caught up to Cloud. At sunset, the two found a quiet spot to crash for the night.

"I'll take first watch. You get some sleep," Sephiroth said, equipping his most powerful spells and two summons.

"Alright. 'Night, Sephiroth," Cloud yawned before getting down into his sleeping bag.

Sephiroth waited until he was fully asleep before heading out to look for a meal. He spotted a Chimera and quickly took it down before feeding on it. He wiped the blood from his lips with the back of his hand, crimson eyes aglow in the night's cloak of darkness. The only light was from the stars in the heavens above. He took to the skies, the cool night air flowing around him. He glided through the air like a ghost, silent and stealthy, searching for his next meal. Finally, he found a traveler who was near death.

Bite marks and gashes covered almost all of her body. Her sword was shattered feet from her. He knelt next to her and took in her features: short brown hair and innocent cobalt eyes, which had almost no life in them.

"...Help me..." she pleaded weakly.

"I will. Tell me your name, first," he whispered.

"...Sarah," she said before passing out.

He lifted her with one arm around her shoulders and gently sunk his fangs into her neck, drinking her blood. After a moment, he released him from her and within a few seconds, she awoke.

"Wha... you... how—"

"I have changed you, dear Sarah. You are now immortal," he said softly, brushing a stray lock of hair out of her face.

She stood with his help.

"You're a... a vampire?" she asked, unbelieving what had happened.

Sephiroth nodded, smiling. Sarah mauled over the idea of being a vampire, then smiled back at him.

"Thank you. And you are...?" she asked.

"Where are my manners? I am Sephiroth, ex-General of SOLDIER," he said with a bow.

"THE General Sephiroth?!" she gasped.

"Indeed," he said, amused by her reaction.

"Oh my! Where are MY manners? My name is Sarah Claire Koran. I'm a monster bounty hunter. Right now, I'm looking for any Chimeras. Have you seen any?" she said.

"I just killed one about fifty yards from here, but I know where the nest is. Care for a ride?" he said, offering her his hand.

"No thanks. I'll be alright. I ran track when I was in high school. I'm pretty fast, believe me," Sarah said with pride.

"Very well, Miss Koran. One more thing... I have a friend with me and he doesn't about my... secret, so he must not know about it or yours. Understand?" Sarah nodded. "Very well, then... try and keep up," he chuckled before taking to the skies.

Sarah smiled and she started to run after him. To her shock, she was a lot faster than she expected.

"It's probably my new vampire side kicking in! This is going to get good from here on out!" she thought happily with a smirk.

******

The next morning, Cloud awoke to the sun's first light. He slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes from the sleep.

"Good morning!" said a girl's voice.

"Ugh... !! Who said that!" Cloud snapped, fully awake.

"You may relax now, Cloud. This is Sarah Koran, a monster bounty. She was about to be killed by several monsters if I hadn't stepped in. Sarah, this is Cloud Strife, one of my former pupils," Sephiroth introduced.

"Nice to meet you," she said sweetly.

* * *

Now that Sarah's a vampire, how will she and Sephiroth keep it quiet?

Review and find out!


	4. Home again & attack on Midgar!

Ch 4

Sarah Koran has joined the boys, but has become a vampire, thanks to Sephiroth. As they make it back home, Sephiroth begins to lose restraint on his want for Cloud. Can he keep it together?

* * *

Home again; Attack on Midgar!

The three adventurers made it back to Nibelheim, Cloud feeling tired from the long journey, but felt it was the outing.

"This is Nibelheim? Pretty dismal, I say," Sarah said with a frown.

"This is after the Mt. Nibel reactor incident. Before, this place used to be more cheerful and peaceful. Sometimes I wish that the incident never happened," Sephiroth said with a hint of sadness.

"Why?" Cloud asked.

Sephiroth said nothing, his sad expression telling all to Cloud, but Sarah was confused. Cloud caught it.

"I'll explain later tonight... after we get cleaned up, don't you say?" Cloud joked lightly at the end.

Sephiroth smiled and nodded and led Sarah back to the mansion.

"Wow... pretty dark, but you're a vampire. Does anyone else live here with you?" she asked once inside.

"Yes. Zack Fair, Angeal Hewley, and Genesis Rhapsodos. They're also vampires. They must be asleep because usually I hear Zack and Genesis arguing about something idiotic. Come, I'll show you to the library. You have to ensure the immunity on you," he replied, ushering gently to the secret passage.

"Ensure my immunity? I thought I was already immune," she pointed out with a hint of confusion.

"Not really. I have the true immunity. When I bit you, your immunity lasts only two days. Once off, if you don't have sealed immunity, you will be no more if you return to the sun," he explained, opening the passage and started down the wooden stairs.

"So what I do have to do?" she asked.

"There is a spell I used to protect myself from the sun's rays. Once you use it, you'll be truly protected. It's just inside," he replied, opening the hidden door to the library.

She looked inside and saw a circle with some kind of symbol in the middle with candles lit. In the middle stood a wooden podium with a thick black book that was opened to what it seemed to be the middle. She walked up to it and skimmed the pages.

"Whenever you're ready," he said, stepping back.

Sarah nodded, looking determined and then cried from the pages:

_Hail to the guardians of East and West!_

_By the powers of the sun and the moon, grant me thy wish!_

_PROTECT ME!!_

Just like with Sephiroth, the wind began to blow violently as the pages turned rapidly. The candles were blown out again as she began hovering in a twister. She shut her eyes, a peaceful expression on her face. She didn't scream like Sephiroth did when her sun weakness was being torn from her. She had her arms out, allowing it all to happen.

Her brown hair flowed around her as if underwater as her protection surrounded her. Then, her clothes began to change. Instead of her hunter's clothes she wore, they disappeared and were replaced by a black halter top that exposed her midriff slightly, navy blue mini shorts with a violet sarong, knee high black combat boots, and black wrist length fingerless gloves.

Her long hair was neatly braided as she came down with a smirk, leaving a few strands of hair that she easily tucked behind her ears. At her sides were two handguns that were tucked into brown leather holsters.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"...Never better," she said with the same smirk.

"Good. Now tonight, you feast on the blood of tainted humans in Midgar," he said with a chuckle.

"Nice. Look forward to it," she said, nodding.

Later that night, the two vampires were heading out, just as Genesis, Angeal and Zack came back.

"Hey... who's the cutie?" Genesis asked, reaching to touch her face.

With lightning reflexes, she grabbed his arm with both hands and flipped him over her shoulder, making him land flat on his back. As he got up, the barrel of one of her handguns was in her face, a dangerous glare on hers while her eyes bled crimson.

"Touch me... and you're dog meat," she hissed, baring her new fangs.

Angeal and Zack stared with wide eyes and dropped jaws while Sephiroth smirked.

"Good girl," he thought.

Genesis nodded frantically and the gun was put away. Angeal hauled up the red head boy and Genesis dusted himself off. She pulled away her gun and holstered it.

"Sarah and I are heading to Midgar. We'll be back tomorrow afternoon," Sephiroth said before the two took off.

"Geez... what a HOTTIE!! Woo hoo!" Genesis whooped.

Angeal and Zack sighed and shook their heads as they headed inside. With the two vampires, they soared through the skies as they headed to the Mako city. Sarah laughed at this new sensation she felt as she flapped her wings.

"That was my same feeling when I first flew. It's like your soul is set free from its lifetime cage. All the things on Gaia that held you down are left behind. It's only you..."

"...and the sky!" Sarah finished with excitement, gaining altitude.

Suddenly, shots were heard zipping by them. Sephiroth looked down and smirked as he saw an amateur hunter chasing them, shotgun in hand. He cloaked himself in black to conceal himself in the darkness, but the vampires saw him clear as day. He rolled his eyes as the hunter continued to chase.

"An amateur?" Sarah asked catching onto the ex-General's annoyed look.

"Yes... excuse me for a moment—"

"No. How about I deal with him? I think there's a technique in me that wants out. May I try it?" Sarah asked.

"Be my guest," he said, backing off.

Suddenly, a microphone headset appeared on her ear. She started bobbing to the starting music a little before the lyrics started:

_Bara yori mo utsukushiku tsuki yori mo nayamashiku_

_Taisetsu na inochi naraba kono te de sakasetai_

_Ankoku no sekai tobira ga ima hirakareru yo_

_Mou ichido unmei azukete umarekawaru sa_

_Sono mabuta tojite mitsumete mayonaka no MASUKAREEDO_

_Ima yami ni suberi ochite yuku saa oide! _

_Obienakute ii yo_

_Soshite eien ni nare!_

Sephiroth's eyes widened when she started singing, then he remembered the song from the book. It was a song only vampires sing. Thinking of this made him smirk as he closed his eyes and listened.

_Ayashige ni yuragu kaze kugurinuketa shunkan_

_Junjou na aijou nado wasuresasete ageru_

_Ankoku no sekai atarashii toki kizamou_

_Dareka no tame nayandari kokoro o itamenakute ii_

_Sono mabuta tojite mitsumete mirai kara yobu koe ga_

_Ima yami ni suberi ochite yuku oshieteru tsubasa ni tsukamatte_

_Kitto eien ni naru!_

The hunter began to feel light headed and powerless at this point. His grip on his weapon had slacked dramatically as the song entered his mind. No life were in his eyes as his body sagged a little. Sarah turned to Sephiroth, who nodded, meaning 'finish him'. She nodded in return and finished up the song.

_Mabuta tojite mitsumete..._

_Ima yami ni suberi ochite yuku..._

_Sono mabuta tojite mitsumete kokoro goto ubaisare_

_Ima yami ni suberi ochite yuku nazomeita yofuke ni kuchidzuke o_

_Soshite eien ni naru!_

_Mabuta tojite mitsumete..._

_Ima yami ni suberi ochite yuku..._

_Sono mabuta tojite mitsumete..._

_Ima yami ni suberi ochite yuku!_

The hunter had dropped to the ground when the song finished. They floated to the ground and Sarah's headset vanished. He walked up to the hunter and hoisted him by the neck. He bore his fangs and sunk them into his neck. The eyes of the hunter twitched, but made no noise. After a moment, Sephiroth dropped the body and wiped his lips with the back of his hand.

"What was that I did? I know it was a song, but what was it?" Sarah asked.

"That was Ankoku no Tsubasa, aka, Wings of Darkness. Only vampires can sing it, especially females. It derives the listener of his strength and willpower, leaving them helpless like a rag doll. It's very powerful," he replied.

"Wow...I did all that with just one song?" she asked in awe as she saw the bloody corpse.

"But, you have to be careful with it. Try not to sing it around my friends... or Cloud," he said, looking away, hiding his slight blush, but the hunter caught it.

"You like him, don't you?" she asked with a smirk.

"... I do... and I want to make him mine, but..." he trailed off.

"You're scared of his reaction," she finished, showing sympathy.

"I'm afraid of my beast getting the beast of me. What if Cloud angers me and my beast is let out? How will I control it?" he asked, showing concern in his eyes.

"You DO have a problem. Hmmm... can't you just break it to him slowly?" she asked.

Sephiroth sadly shook his head, his beautiful silver hair swaying slightly.

"Even if I do... he'll... I don't want to even think about it. I love him, but he doesn't know it, which saddens me," he replied.

"I see. This is a bigger problem than I thought. The only thing I can think of is just get his trust and when the time's right, tell him," she said, scratching her head.

Sephiroth seemed to hesitate at the idea. She saw the expression and sighed.

"Look, do you want to tell him how you feel or not? If you got another plan, I'm all ears," she said, crossing her arms.

Sephiroth thought for a moment. She seemed to have a point. If gaining Cloud's trust was the only way, then he had no choice. He nodded to her and she smiled.

"Good. Now, let's head to Midgar before they wake up," she said, referring to the citizens of the Mako city.

"Just let me invite a few friends," Sephiroth smirked before pulling out a thin, black whistle and blew into it.

To mortals, they don't hear anything, but to vampires, they hear clear as a bell. The high pitch noise rang across the land, calling for its recipients. Then, she heard distant flapping of wings. She looked to the horizon and saw a huge black mass heading their way. She looked closer and saw.... a thousand or more vampire bats. Sephiroth smirked as the largest, about two feet in height flew into his hands.

"Hello, my pet," he cooed as it nuzzled its master.

It flew off to follow the pack.

"Are those...?" Sarah started to ask, but Sephiroth nodded, confirming her unfinished questions.

"My pets. Hojo unknowingly left them in disposal. That fool... come, our feeding ground waits!" he cackled before taking to the skies.

Sarah laughed and followed the leader and the pack. As they flew, he began to sing...

_Akaku akaku akaku yurete  
Yume no yume no hate e  
Hanarerarenai_

_Mou nando mo akiramete wa oshikorosu tabi  
Ikiba no nai kanjou ga me o samashiteku  
Kegare no nai sono hohoemi zankoku na hodo  
Tooi sonzai da to wakaru yo_

_Ienai kizu kokoro mushibamu dake na no ni  
Yami no (_Sarah: _naka ni) ima mo (_Sarah: _yadoru) omoi o osaekirenai_

_Akaku akaku akaku yurete  
Yume no yume no hate e  
Deatte shimatta unmei ga mawaridasu  
Dare mo dare mo shiranai himitsu  
Ochite ochite ochite  
Mou modorenai tsumi o kizande mo kitto!_

_Kodoku no fuchi arukinagara sukuwarete ita  
Donna toki mo kawaranai riaru na hitomi  
Demo hikari ga mabushii hodo umareru kage wa  
Fukaku irokoku shinobiyoru yo_

_Futatsu no kodou__ maru de awase kagami no you ni  
Niteru (_Sarah: _keredo) chigau (_Sarah: _itami) mugen ni tsuzuite iku_

_Akaku akaku akaku moete  
Subete subete keshite  
Kanau koto no nai maboroshi ga ugokidasu  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku hakanai yoru o  
Koete koete koete  
Nogarerarenai tsumi ni oborete mo kitto!_

_Akaku akaku akaku yurete  
Yume no yume no hate e  
Deatte shimatta unmei ga mawaridasu  
Dare mo dare mo shiranai himitsu  
Ochite ochite ochite  
Mou modorenai tsumi o kizande mo kitto!_

The two laughed as they flew into Midgar and were met by thousands of screams as people attempted to run into their homes. Most were unlucky as the bats latched onto them, sucking their blood. Above them, the two vampires flew across the night sky until finding Rufus. They burst into the office and Rufus stood, handgun in hand.

"... Sephiroth?! Is that you! I thought you—"

"Died? In a sense. My body may have died, but my soul still lives. So, don't think that those pathetic bullets will work on me... or my new friend," he chuckled, crimson eyes glowing with bloodlust.

Sarah stepped from behind.

"No... not you. You're the last of the Koran clan! You're a hunter!" Rufus exclaimed.

"FORMER hunter, now turned vampire. Though, I like to keep my weapons for keepsake. Now... for your blood," Sarah hissed with a sinister fangy smirk.

Sephiroth pinned Rufus against one of the unbroken glass windows and pulled down the right side of his shirt collar, exposing his neck. Rufus's eyes widened as the fangs went in. He suppressed a scream as the ex-General sucked on his neck, drawing out the precious blood they sought for. The last thing Rufus felt before he blacked out were Sephiroth's arms catching as he fell.

* * *

Now they got Rufus! How will the Turks react?!

Review and find out!

Btw, the two songs were Ankoku no Tsubasa from Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch and Futatsu no Kodou to Akai Tsumi, the first opening to Vampire Knights.


	5. City of blood & Marlene finds out

Ch 5

Rufus ShinRa has been turned. With the number of strange occurrences, can Cloud put it together? Sorry about the late update. Been busy with school and what not! So here's the next chapter!

* * *

City of blood; Marlene finds out

Rufus awoke in bed, bandage covering where he was bitten.

"Good morning, Mr. President," came Sephiroth's voice.

Rufus's eyes snapped open and quickly sat up in bed, clutching his neck as the pain came back, as if he were bitten again.

"Morning? Then... why am I not dead?" he asked, looking to the two vampires standing beside his bed.

"I casted an immunity spell on you to protect you from the sun, like I did with Sarah I when I first turned her. You're safe," Sephiroth said, showing the black book in Sarah's arms.

Rufus put a hand to his forehead, feeling slightly dizzy all of a suddenly. Sensing this, the silver haired vampire bit into his wrist, drawing blood and held it to the President.

"Drink this. It'll help the pain disappear," he said softly.

Seeing no choice, Rufus crawled close and bit into his wrist, sucking on it. After a moment, Sephiroth drew away and healed it.

"What will happen to me now? Do the Turks—"

"They've been told. They still want to protect you anyway" Sarah smiled softly. "You have a good bunch of bodyguards. They must really like you," she said.

Speaking of the Turks, in came the said group, led by Reno.

"Hey, you're awake, sir!" he said, hurrying to the bedside.

"Hello, Reno... is everyone alright? Did they—"

"Not a mark, sir. We're still human," said Elena with an assuring nod.

Rufus sighed with relief and slowly got out of bed. He saw blood stains on his shirt and groaned. Sarah laughed a little and held out a black button up cotton shirt with silver cuffs.

"Elena helped me find it," she said.

Rufus nodded in thanks and changed out of the messed up shirt and into the black shirt.

"That's better. Well... I don't think the stains will come out, but... can't complain now," he said.

"Oh... come look outside," Sephiroth said with a smirk.

Rufus followed the ex-General and saw... a thousand soldiers from SOLDIER cheering as the two came out.

"I turned them after I got bit years ago. They're all yours," Sephiroth said with a sinister grin.

Rufus looked in awe, and then grinned, overcome by the full-on rush of his new vampiric side.

"Soldiers of the night! I welcome you... to TOKAI NO CHI, CITY OF BLOOD!!!" he proclaimed, earning more cheers.

Sephiroth stepped from the shadows, earning the loudest applause.

"My fellow soldiers who had served under me years ago, it is an honor to return to such a fine army. I am proud and honored of your services to all of Gaia. And now, your new goal is protect this beloved city from all that seek to exterminate us. And if you see a man named Cloud Strife... bring him to me, alive. And one more thing before I take my leave... I leave Rufus ShinRa in charge. All of you are to obey him. Is that understood?" he announced, earning a loud "SIR YES SIR!!"

"SOLDIER, dismissed!" Sephiroth ordered before retreating back into the room.

******

The two vampires returned to Nibelheim later that afternoon, minutes before Cloud came out.

"Hi Sephiroth! Where've you been?" he asked.

"I just... went out for awhile," Sephiroth said after a moment.

Cloud noticed Sarah behind him and she waved.

"How are you, Sarah?" he asked.

"Never better! Sephiroth and I had a training session and he totally kicked my butt..." she 'groaned'.

"You should've been more focused," Sephiroth said, catching onto her idea.

Sarah gave him a look before heading inside the mansion.

"Cloud, Genesis, Angeal, Zack, Sarah and I are thinking of going out to dinner tonight. Why don't you come?" he asked.

"Thanks, but... Tifa's coming home and she's taking the kids to the park. Marlene practically begged me to go with them," Cloud said with a slight sheepish laugh.

Sephiroth nodded in understanding.

"Maybe another time, then?" he asked as he turned to go.

"Wait! Maybe... maybe you can come, too. Marlene's been asking about you," Cloud said with slight hesitation at the beginning.

Sephiroth smiled.

"I would love to. They wouldn't mind me skipping dinner tonight. When do you leave?" he asked.

"This afternoon and we should be back before sunset. Well, see you then," Cloud replied as he turned to go inside.

"Wait a minute, Cloud. I have something to tell you" Sephiroth approached Cloud. "In a couple of days, I'm going back to Midgar to, hopefully, resume my duties. I would like it if you came back as well... as Captain Cloud Strife," he said.

Cloud was shocked; him as Captain?! How could he pass this up!? Finally, he found his voice.

"I... I would love to, Sephiroth. Thank you," he said with a slight bow of appreciation.

Sephiroth chuckled and the two shook on it.

"Then it's settled. In two days, we'll be back in SOLDIER and you'll be under my wing," Sephiroth said.

"And finally, you will be mine!" he thought.

The two parted ways for now... but Sephiroth glanced behind him at the blonde boy with a sinister, beastly grin. He entered the mansion and took off Masamune and cleaned it before putting it inside its personal glass case. The sound of music flowed from Genesis's room. He recognized it as Hanging by a Moment by Lifehouse. Then, he smelled... arousal. He peeked inside, cloaking his scent, and saw him with a girl with short brunette wearing a skin tight black dress that reached down to her thighs. The two were locked in a hungry kiss while the girl's legs were wrapped around him.

"OH GODS!!" screamed the girl as he slammed into her with force unimaginable.

"That's it, baby..." he whispered huskily into her ear.

As he watched them, he saw Zack's fangs appear as he poised over her neck. Then, he heard her pitiful screams for help before there was nothing but silence. The smell of blood wafted into the air, making Sephiroth come in to see his roommate and best friend feeding off the girl, who was on the brink of death.

"Move," he growled, eyes bleeding crimson.

Zack immediately got off the bed, allowing Sephiroth access.

"...Please... no," she whimpered weakly, her eyes losing all signs of life.

Sephiroth smirked and dug his fangs into the same spot, earning another hoarse scream from the girl. Finally, she was dead and he straightened up, licking his lips. He turned and left, hunger satisfied.

"Why do I smell blood?" asked Zack from his room.

"Ask Genesis," was all Sephiroth said before heading out to meet with Cloud.

********

Later that afternoon, Cloud, Tifa, Sephiroth and the kids were playing at the park. The three adults chatted amongst themselves. As they talked, they suddenly heard the kids scream. A monster had found its way into the vicinity. It grabbed Marlene in one of its hairy arms and ran off.

"HELP ME!!" she screamed before they disappeared into the mountains.

"Marlene!" Cloud and Tifa cried out.

"Protect Denzel. I'll get Marlene," Sephiroth said before dashing off.

*******

"Let me go! Cloud! Tifa! Sephiroth!" she cried out.

"Hold on, Marlene!" came Sephiroth's voice.

The monster realized it was being followed and picked up its speed.

"I've got no choice..." he thought.

His wings appeared and flew right in front of the monster, stopping it with a Wall spell. The monster slammed into it, making drop the young girl. She looked up and gasped as she saw Sephiroth's eyes bleed crimson and two fangs in his mouth. He extended his claws and let out a threatening roar at the monster, which roared in return and charged at him.

Sephiroth flipped over him and slashed his back, making it screech in pain. Marlene hid as the fight began, staring in shock at the ex-General's vampire side coming out. The monster knocked him away and he flipped out of the hit and skidded to a stop, feet from the girl. He smelled her fear and said while glancing in her direction...

"I won't hurt you. Just stay there until I finish with him, ok?"

Marlene peeked from around the corner and seeing that she was safe, she nodded with a soft smile.

"Thank you," she said.

Sephiroth smiled and went back into the fight. It was over in a few minutes. Marlene came out from her hiding spot, but gasped again when he dug his fangs into the creature's neck and began drinking. When he finished, he looked up and saw the shocked expression on her face. He smiled softly and went to her. Marlene wanted to run, but her feet wouldn't move. Is it because she still trusts him or is it that... she's afraid of him now? He knelt in front of her and brushed away a stray lock of hair out of her face.

"Are you ok? He didn't hurt you, did he?" he asked.

"N-No, it didn't, at least... I don't think so," she said, looking herself over.

"Marlene... I know you're scared of me right now, but like I said, I would never hurt you. Tifa and Cloud would kill me if I did," he said with a chuckle.

"Were you always like this?" she asked.

Sephiroth shook his head.

"I was bitten years ago. I killed the one that turned me, but it was already too late, so I'll be... a vampire. Listen closely, Marlene. Cloud and Tifa must now know about my secret, ok?" he said.

"But why?" Marlene asked.

"... They'll get scared of me because... a clan of rogue vampires attacked and killed almost everyone in Nibelheim years ago, including Tifa's parents and Cloud's mother. Then, they burned it to the ground. That's why Tifa and Cloud don't like vampires. So, you can't tell them, otherwise, they'll think I caused the attack," Sephiroth explained.

"But you didn't! I know it! I can prove it that you didn't do it!" Marlene cried.

"How, Marlene?" Sephiroth asked.

"... Because you're nice to me and the others. You're not like those bad vampires you told me about. You're different from them. If you were like them, you would've killed me, Cloud, Tifa, and Denzel by now. That's how I'll do it," Marlene said with a smile.

"...You've got a good point, but still, you cannot tell them. Please, Marlene. Don't you want me to stay?" Sephiroth emphasized, caressing her cheek.

Marlene nodded and wrapped her arms around him.

"I want you to stay," she whispered.

He hugged her, smiling.

"... Thank you, sweet Marlene," he said.

********

The two finally made it home at sunset and Marlene jumped into Tifa's arms, happy as a lark. As the girls went inside, Cloud and Sephiroth remained outside near the well.

"Thanks, Sephiroth. It must've been easy getting her back," Cloud said.

"That monster made me almost run the whole mountain, but yes, in the end I got her back. She was shaken up, but she was fine," Sephiroth replied.

"Good. I guess you better get home. Aren't you supposed to be having dinner with Zack and the others?" Cloud asked.

"Yes. Well... goodnight, Cloud," Sephiroth replied before heading to the mansion.

Cloud nodded before heading inside Tifa's. Sephiroth entered and whistled for the others.

"Let's go!" he called out.

The four gathered in the foreyard. Seeing all of them accounted for, they exited the mansion. Marlene saw them about to leave and rushed out.

"Sephiroth, wait!" she ran up to the group. "I got something for you." She presented a red rose. "It's the color of your vampire eyes, so I thought I would give it to you as a thank you," she said sweetly.

Ignoring the shock of the four behind him, Sephiroth knelt and took the rose with a smile.

"Thank you, young one. Indeed it is beautiful," he said.

Marlene smiled and wrapped her arms around him again. He returned the embrace warm heartedly.

"I'll see you later, ok? Remember, it's our little secret," he said, putting a finger to his lips with a smile.

Marlene did the same thing with a giggle. He stood and tucked the rose inside his jacket. Making sure no one was looking, they spread their wings and took to the sky. As they flew off, she waved goodbye. Sephiroth nodded in return and vanished into the growing night.

* * *

What do you think? Getting good?

Please review!!!


	6. Going back to the city!

Ch 6

Now that Marlene's found out, will Cloud figure it out?

* * *

Going back to the City

Cloud laid in bed, Sephiroth's proposal still playing in his mind. He can't believe that he was going to be Captain! Excitement flooded through him at the thought of it. And Zack would still be First Class. Take _that_, Zack! he thought with unbridled glee. He heard the front door open and close. He saw Marlene heading to her room with a smile on her face, which made him raise an eyebrow. But, he shook it off and got underneath his blanket and fell asleep.

*******

Back at the city, Rufus was currently finishing off his first meal from a female prostitute. He heard a familiar voice and looked up to see Sephiroth and his group flying in. He flagged them down and they landed.

"Good evening, Mr. President," said Zack while the President shook hands with each of them.

"Hello, Zackary, everyone. I hope you guys haven't run into any trouble on the way," said Rufus.

"Well, there was—" Genesis started but Sephiroth cut him off with a glare.

"There was an incident involving a Mt. Nibel. Marlene got caught and I had no choice but to show my form. Surprisingly, she still trusted me after I fed off it. To prove it" he pulled the rose. "She told me it was the same color as my vampiric eyes," he said with a small smile.

"How sweet of her. Marlene, was it?" Rufus said as Sephiroth placed the flower back in his jacket.

"Correct, sir," replied Angeal.

"Sephiroth... could you... bring her here tomorrow?" asked the President.

Sephiroth raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Why?" he asked.

"She knows about you, right?"

Sephiroth was silent for a moment. What did the President have in store for her? Was he going to make her remain in the Tokai no Chi? Was he going to turn her? So many possibilities ran through his head. Finally, he answered.

"What do you plan to do with her?"

"... I plan to expose her to the vampire race in this city, just to see how much bloodshed she can take," replied Rufus.

"No! Mr. President, you can't! She's only—" Sephiroth stopped Sarah with a raise of his hand and spoke.

"On one condition... I will be her guardian if anything should happen," he added.

"Very well, Sephiroth. Bring her here before the next day," Rufus said before disappearing into the darkness of the night.

"Sephiroth, you can't be serious! She's only a little girl! She can't possibly—" Angeal started to argue, but Zack stopped him.

"We have no choice. It's the President's orders. I'll go get her, Seph. I'll be back soon," he said before taking off.

******

While Marlene slept, she was awakened by a quiet rap on her bedroom window. She awoke and saw the black haired vampire hovering there. She smiled and hurried to the window and opened it.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Mr. President would like to meet you. Could you get ready?" he replied with a whisper.

She nodded and closed the window. She quietly got dressed and grabbing her moogle doll, he offered her hand. She took it and they flew off into the night.

"Hey. You can open your eyes, you know," he chuckled as she shut her eyes from their gaining of altitude and speed at a rapid rate.

She slowly did and was amazed at the sight below. All different kinds of lights were shining from Golden Saucer as they soared above it. She stared in awe with an ecstatic grin on her face.

"This is… this is… beautiful," she breathed, unable to contain the excitement that bubbled up inside her.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Zack said with a smile.

"This is AWESOME! What does Midgar look like at night?" she exclaimed.

"Just as beautiful," he replied.

Marlene could hardly wait to find out what was in store for her at Midgar. If only she knew what was going to unfold once she got there…

Moments later, they arrived at the ShinRa HQ's front door. He set her down and took her hand.

"Ready to meet the President?" he asked.

Marlene nodded eagerly. He took her inside and businessmen and women were bustling about, on their cell phones, meeting with one another, running certain errands for certain branches, security guards walking about, etc. All in all, to Marlene, it looked about to the busiest place she saw.

"Are they always this busy?" she asked Zack as they started towards the elevators.

"Oh yea. ShinRa's always busy around here, including Rufus himself, being the president and all. He's busy 24/7," he replied.

"Wow. How does he do it?" she asked in awe.

"He just does what he needs to do, you know?" Zack shrugged.

They got into the elevator and Zack pressed the button for the top floor. Marlene leaned against the wall as they made up to the President's floor.

*******

"Cloud, Denzel, have you seen Marlene?" asked Tifa.

"I think she went to play with her friends. Where else would she be?" Denzel replied, not taking his eyes off his handheld game as he furiously pressed the buttons.

"I just checked with her friends. She's not in none of their houses," Cloud said.

"Then... I don't know," Denzel shrugged.

Tifa began to worry. "It's not like her to just run off like this. Where could she be? I'll check Mt. Nibel and see if she's stuck somewhere," she said, grabbing her Tiger Claws and hurrying out.

"Denzel, in case she comes back, call either me or Tifa, alright?" Cloud said before jumping on Fenrir and riding off.

Denzel nodded.

"... I hope she's ok. I'll hurt the person that took Marlene if I ever see them," he silently vowed, fists clenched.

*****

With the little girl and Zack, they made it up to Rufus's office.

"Wow... this is where he is?" Marlene whispered.

"He's just up these stairs. Why don't you go on up, ok? I'll be there in a minute," Zack said, gently pushing her ahead of him.

"Ok! See ya in a bit!" she smiled before rushing up the carpeted staircase.

Zack frowned. "Rufus better not scare her to death," he muttered.

"She'll be fine. Sephiroth promised to protect her if something happens," said Angeal from behind him.

"I don't know, bud. Can she take standing in front of a bunch of vampires?" Zack asked uncertainly.

"She wasn't scared of Sephiroth when she found out and when she came to say goodbye to us," Angeal pointed out.

Upstairs, Marlene got to the landing and saw Sephiroth by Rufus's desk. She grinned and ran to him, shouting his name in excitement. He smiled and knelt down and took her into his arms as she laughed with joy.

"How was your trip? I hope it didn't scare you," he said, stroking her hair.

"It was awesome! We flew over the Golden Saucer and oh, Sephiroth, was it beautiful! There were lights everywhere and fireworks going off in the sky! It was so... amazing!" she said with unbridled glee.

Sephiroth chuckled and hugged her again.

"Sounds like you had fun flying. Oh... President Rufus will be here in a minute. He had to do something before he can come back," he said as the two stood.

"Sephiroth, what are you doing here? I thought you were done being General. Did you change your mind or something?" Marlene asked.

"In a way, yes. I made a promise to someone I would come back... and so, I did," he replied.

"I missed you being General. You used to take me around the base when I was little, remember?" Marlene pointed out.

"Of course I do. You were very energetic back then and you still are... and that makes me happy for you," he said, putting an arm around her.

"Ahem! Introducing President Rufus ShinRa!" declared Scarlett.

"And this must be Marlene Wallace. A pleasure to meet you at last," he said, offering his hand.

"Nice to finally meet you, too, Mr. President, sir," she replied, shaking his hand.

"If you'll excuse me, sir," Sephiroth said before turning to Marlene. "I'll see you later, sweet Marlene," he said before starting to head downstairs.

Suddenly, a flying dragon crashed through the window, making the girl scream. Sephiroth whipped around just in time to see Marlene get carried away, screaming. Wasting no time, the two elite vampires took to the skies, chasing after the green scaled, red eyed dragon.

"Hang on, Marlene!" Rufus shouted after her.

The dragon, realizing it was being followed, flew higher into the sky. But... clenched in her hand was an Ice3 Materia! She took it off Rufus's desk before being picked off. With a glare, she screamed out

"ICE3!!"

Ice flew up immediately up its leg that held the captured girl. The dragon screeched in agony as the freezing crystals dug into it, but did not let go of its victim.

"Where did she get that?!" Rufus gasped.

"She must've had it before she was taken. Marlene, one more time!" Sephiroth shouted after her.

Marlene nodded and casted it again, this time, it let go of her. She plummeted towards the ground, but Rufus swooped down and caught her.

"You're one, too," she whispered in awe.

"You ok?" Rufus asked with a comforting smile.

Marlene nodded and climbed carefully onto his back as they rejoined Sephiroth. She gave the vampiric General a reassuring nod, confirming that she was unharmed.

"Let's get him!" Marlene shouted, glaring at her former captor.

Sephiroth unsheathed his Masamune while Rufus cocked his handgun.

"The weak spot is its stomach. Aim there!" Sephiroth shouted over the dragon's roars.

Rufus nodded and dove underneath it. Seeing Rufus, it tried to swipe at him, but to no avail as three rounds went into it. It screeched in agony as it dove through the clouds with the pursuers hot on its tail. They saw it stop and hover above the Junon Sea, ready to fight. It reared back its head and unleashed a stream of red and blue flames. They flew off to the side to avoid it.

"President Rufus, do you think I can get one more shot into him?" Marlene asked.

"Are you sure you can do this? Ice3's a big spell. Use it too much and it can wear you out" he saw Marlene nod with confidence. "Ok then. Hold on tight. Sephiroth, distract it!" Rufus called to the General, who nodded and started firing off level 3 spells to get its attention.

Rufus and Marlene zipped underneath the dragon and with one final cry of "ICE3!", she planted the Materia into it, letting it freeze within its magic. The dragon screeched in sheer horror as the ice slowly encased it. Sephiroth caught the falling girl and they watched as it plummeted to the sea, forever entombed in a huge block of ice.

"We did it!" Marlene cheered, pumping her fists as they flew back to Midgar.

"You hit the nail on the head. We did it," Rufus said with a smile.

"But Mr. President—"

"Please... call me Rufus."

"Rufus... did Sephiroth turn you?" Marlene asked.

The guys nodded.

"I thought so" then, she saw Cloud traveling on Fenrir and her eyes widened. "Cloud's coming!" she cried.

Sephiroth only smirked.

"Just as I predicted. He and Tifa must be looking for you," he said.

"We have to get back to Midgar and quick!" she pleaded.

"No problem. Just hold on," Rufus said as she clutched onto his shoulders.

They both picked up speed as they entered the Midgar area. Cloud looked up and saw the three flying into the city, but couldn't make out who they were, but one of them, he recognized, was Marlene!

"Oh no... Marlene!" he thought as he pushed his bike to the max, now speeding towards the city.

The three entered the ShinRa HQ and Marlene was gently set down. Sephiroth watched from the tower as Cloud approached the city, Buster Sword drawn. A sinister grin slowly spread across the vampire General's lips.

"Finally... I can claim you," he said before vanishing into the darkness.

Marlene watched him go and in came Sarah.

"You ok, Marley?" she asked, kneeling next to her.

Marlene nodded, smiling. Then, she frowned as she stared back outside.

"Why did Sephiroth want Cloud to follow us?" she asked.

"Let's just say... he's interested in him," she said.

* * *

Uh oh... not good! Cloud's in the city!

Will Sephiroth make true his plan to claim Cloud?

Review please!


	7. What are you?

Ch 7

Cloud's found his way to the city and now, he has to find Marlene. But... Sephiroth's out for him.

* * *

What are you?!

Cloud walked through the dark, rainy streets of 'Midgar', searching for any signs of Marlene. He noticed that the once bustling streets were quiet... almost too quiet.

Where were the people? Where were the salesmen that wandered the streets, looking for a sell? Where were the streets dogs that ran up and down the sidewalks?

Too many questions were running through his head. He pushed his wet, blonde locks out of his face as he came to the blocked gateway to the destroyed Sector 7 slums.

Memories of that fateful day flooded his mind, along with those before them. He remembered that Seventh Heaven, Tifa's old bar, used to be the hideout for AVALANCHE. They celebrated whenever a mission went right. Then... it all ended for them when ShinRa Senior, Rufus's father and ex-President of ShinRa, destroyed the pillar that held up the sector plate. Just thinking of those times jerked on his heart.

When they were captured at ShinRa HQ, seeing that famed blade in ShinRa made him rejoice within. He was glad that Sephiroth killed that sleazy slimeball. He looked to the rainy skies.

"... Biggs... Wedge... Jessie... we really miss you right now, including Tifa. I hope you guys are happy in the Lifestream." He then chuckled a little. "I bet you guys are having a good time right now," he said with a slight smile.

With that said, he started his journey towards Wall Market, which was also abandoned. He remembered the time he and Aerith had to rescue Tifa from Don Coreno. How? He didn't want to remember that much. He saw near the mansion the entrance towards the pole that led up to ShinRa HQ, where they saved Aerith and met Nanaki, aka, Red XIII, who was used for a science experiment by Hojo. Heading to the pole, he started his climb up. He got to the wreckage above and already knowing the way, he made it through with ease.

He got to ShinRa HQ and suddenly felt something eerie resonating from the building. Shoving back the oncoming fear, he walked inside.

* * *

"Mr. President!! He's here! Cloud's back!" shouted Reno as he ran up the stairs.

"He made it!" Marlene cheered.

"Man, that was fast," Sarah whistled from beside Rude.

"Tseng, why don't you take her downstairs? I have something to discuss with the President..." he turned to the other Turks and Sarah. "...Alone," he added with a glare.

While the two elite vampires began chatting, Tseng and Marlene were on their way downstairs via elevator. They got to the bottom floor and Cloud heard the 'DING' of an elevator. The door opened and out came Tseng and Marlene.

"Cloud, you came!" she said, rushing to him.

He picked her up and hugged her tightly, feeling relieved.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Cloud. Just fine," she replied with a smile.

"I'm sorry for the worry we may have caused you. We managed to fell the beast that took Marlene," Tseng said with a bow.

"Marlene, is Sephiroth here?" Cloud asked.

"Yup, but he's talking with Mr. Rufus. He'll be down in a minute, he said," Marlene said.

"And where's Sarah? Is she here, too?" he asked.

"Yup! She's really nice to me, but can be mean to Genesis and Zack. She calls them... um... you know..." then, she whispered into his ear "...perverts."

Cloud chuckled. Same old Zack...

"Marlene, could you go wait outside with Tseng? I need to go find Sephiroth. I need to speak with him real quick," he said, setting her down.

"Ok!" she said before going outside with the Wutaian Turk.

Once outside, Cloud got into the elevator and hit the top floor button. He leaned on the glass while the elevator made its slow trip up. He looked outside and saw that the city hardly had any lights on. A questioning look came upon his face. Usually, Midgar had lots of lights lit up at night. What was going on? Something didn't feel right, but he couldn't quite place it. The more he thought about it, the more his gut was churning and twisting, as if trying to warn him of something... something evil. Plus, there was no one there when he got inside. Where was everybody? He knew then something WAS wrong with this place.

The elevator arrived at the top floor. He stepped off and saw no one there at the desks. This was starting to bother him very much. First, no one downstairs, now, there's no one near the President's office.

"Something's not right. Why is no one here?" he asked to himself.

"They're all gone for the night, bud. You should know, at least, that much," came Zack's voice behind.

"Oh right... I guess being away from SOLDIER took its toll on my memories of this place before..." he looked away.

"I know, spike. Oh, Sephiroth will see you now," Zack said before heading back downstairs.

Cloud walked upstairs and saw Sephiroth standing beside the President's desk. His heart skipped a beat when the silver haired man smiled warmly at him.

"Good to see you, Cloud. I'm glad you took my proposal to consideration," he said as he walked to him.

"Hey, Sephiroth... thanks for helping Marlene. I owe one," Cloud said, blushing slightly.

"It was nothing. Marlene, after all, is like a daughter to me," he said, pushing back a lock of blonde hair out of Cloud's face, making him blush even more.

Finally, Sephiroth claimed his lips in a kiss. Cloud closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around him, deepening it. Oh how he waited for this moment. To actually kiss the General, the man he loved ever since he got to SOLDIER on his first day... it was sheer bliss. All of his pent up emotions were flowing in that one kiss; joy, love, desire, lust and ecstasy. He could almost feel Sephiroth's as well, but more higher than his. They finally broke apart, gazing into each other's eyes.

"... Is that you wanted to do? On that day back in Nibelheim when we were supposedly 'training'?" Cloud breathed.

"... Yes. By the gods, oh yes," Sephiroth whispered into his ear, sending chills down the blonde's spine.

They kissed again, but as did... Cloud thought he felt something sharp graze his tongue! He suddenly jerked away, feeling the taste of his blood. Suddenly, he saw crimson eyes replace blazing Mako ones.

"Sephiroth, that hurt! Why did you...!! What are you?!" he gasped, backing up.

"... You should know what I am," Sephiroth said.

Realization slammed into Cloud like a freight train. What Sephiroth is... was the cause of his family's death.

"You're a... you're a..." he couldn't bring himself to say, but Sephiroth nodded, confirming the truth.

"Become my mate, Cloud. You can live forever... with me. Don't you love me?" he asked.

"NO!! I HATE YOU!! I'LL NEVER BE LIKE YOU!! THEY'RE THE ONES WHO KILLED MY FAMILY!!" Cloud screamed, backing up to the stairs.

"Cloud... don't think you can run from me. I will catch you," Sephiroth hissed, stalking closer and closer.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME, YOU MONSTER!! JUST GO AWAY!!" Cloud screeched as he dashed down the stairs.

"You cannot outrun me, Cloud! I will find you!" Sephiroth called after him.

But Cloud paid no heed to his warning as he dashed down the back stairs. He came to the main floor and saw Rufus, Genesis, Angeal, Sarah, and Zack waiting for him, also with crimson eyes. Marlene was behind them, scared to death.

"Not you, too!" Cloud gasped.

"Sorry, bud... but you've got to become one of us. It's not so bad," Zack said.

"LIAR!!" Cloud cried out as he leapt over them and dashed off into the stormy night.

"Cloud, no!!" Marlene cried after him.

Sephiroth appeared out of nowhere and flew after him. Cloud looked back in terror as he saw the silver haired vampire was following him, crimson eyes locked onto him.

"I won't let him catch me... I refuse to become like him!" he thought before shouting "COMET 2!!"

A hail of comets rained down on him. Sephiroth put an MBarrier spell to halve the damage, but one of the comets slammed into his back and caused him to crash into the wrecked train while Cloud leapt down the wreckage with ease. Sephiroth slowly got up and healed himself before chasing him down once more. The blonde ran through the streets of Wall Market, splashing through the puddles. He got to Sector 6 and he hid in the concrete tunnel. Sephiroth stopped and looked around. Smelling him out would do no good because the rain was erasing his lingering scent.

Seeing his chance, Cloud snuck into the hole and sped towards the train graveyard.

"My old house shouldn't be too far. If I could reach it, I'll be safe," he thought wildly as he rounded another corner.

Sephiroth smirked and leapt over him with ease, blocking his way. Cloud braked, terror in his eyes.

"I told you running from a vampire such as I was foolish. You should've listened," Sephiroth hissed, fangs showing.

"You're the one who ruined it by telling me what you are!" the blonde snapped, trying to sound brave, but fear laced his voice.

Sephiroth chuckled darkly.

"Oh no, Cloud… YOU are the one who ruined our night together by running from me," he said, stalking towards his prey.

Before Cloud could run again, Sephiroth pinned him against a tall, wooden fence by his throat. Cloud tried to pry him off, but the grip was on him was like iron.

"Please... stop..." he gasped out.

"You know... I should kill you right now for making me angry" Cloud's heart began to beat faster. "But…" Sephiroth's grip loosened up a little and used his thumb to tilt the blonde's head, exposing his tender neck. "You really intrigue me… and also… I love you," he said before licking at his neck.

Cloud tried to suppress a moan, but to no avail. Then, he felt a pain on his neck. A few seconds of pain, then… all was bliss for Cloud. He succumbed to the oncoming darkness and went limp from the blood loss. Sephiroth released his fangs from his neck and looked over his work. Cloud was slumped against the fence, a peaceful expression on his face, his neck slightly torn into, blood seeping from the wound.

"This beast better be happy... it got to feast on your blood," Sephiroth said softly, glaring down at the fallen blonde.

* * *

Sephiroth finally got Cloud!!

How will Cloud cope?

Reviews please!!


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

Cloud has finally been turned. How will he take it?

* * *

Finally turned...

Two days later...

Cloud woke up to a major pounding in his head and he felt really hungry. He sat up trying to remember what happened the night before but it was a blank because of the headache he had. He quickly took in his surroundings. He was in the office of General Sephiroth. He was laying on one of his two couches that were in the room. Footsteps were heard walking up the stairs. He frowned in confusion, wondering why his hearing was better when memories of last night hit him like a ton of bricks.

'I'm a v...vam...vampire' he thought in utter horror. 'No...I can't be one. I don't want to be one.'

The door opened and in came Genesis, Angeal and Zack. Zack held a bottle of, what looked like, blood.

"Awake, I see. Here. This will help with the pain you're feeling," Angeal said, holding out the bottle.

"I don't want to drink blood," he said, but did the opposite of what he said. The smell of the blood couldn't be resisted, so he drank the whole contents of the bottle. Almost immediately, his headache and hunger disappeared. He gave the bottle back to Angeal.

"How long have you been vampires?" he asked.

"Twenty years now. Zack's only ten and Rufus is about two days now," Genesis replied.

"He turned him too, did he?" he said, not wanting to say Sephiroth's name.

"Yea, he did. So, Cloud, what are you going to do about Sephiroth?" Zack asked.

"I don't know... I honestly don't know," Cloud replied sadly.

"Why were so mad at him?" Genesis asked.

Cloud sighed. He was afraid they would ask. He glanced down sadly at the floor. "A vampire killed my family. I don't want to be one of them." he replied. He looked around then added "Where's Sephiroth?" he asked. "I..."

"Sephiroth thought it was best that he would stay away for awhile while you got used to the idea of being a vampire. He feels horrible for what he did. He thinks it would have been better if you didn't see him for awhile." Angeal said, sitting next to him.

"NO!" Cloud yelled forcefully, "I'm glad I saw him again. He shouldn't feel horrible for what he did, it is in his nature. I...guess...I did love him. I was just afraid to become my...worst nightmare."

"Cloud, listen to me. The vampire that killed your family; you becoming a vampire doesn't mean you have to be like him. Sephiroth wanted the best for you," Angeal said, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

Cloud just sat in silence, tears starting to flow down his cheeks.

"I yelled at him that I hated him. How could I say something like that? I LOVE HIM! Not hate him!" he cried, body wracked in sobs.

Sephiroth happened to enter the room when he heard Cloud confess his feelings. He pushed past the boys and gathered the crying blonde into his arms.

"Shhh." He said softly pulling him into his arms, holding him tight. "It's alright."

"I'm so sorry Sephiroth. I was so scared of you. Will you forgive me?" Cloud cried.

"Shhh. Of course I forgive you. How could I not forgive you? And do you forgive me?" Sephiroth said soothingly, combing his fingers through his hair with one hand and holding him with the other.

They kissed passionately while the boys snuck out of the room. They pulled away and Cloud snuggled into his chest while Sephiroth stroked his back.

"... Cloud... I promise you... I'll always be by your side, no matter what happens," Sephiroth whispered.

"But... what about Tifa... and the children?" he asked.

"I casted the same protection spell I used on Rufus and Sarah when I turned them. You're protected the sun's rays. You can still go out into the sun without getting yourself killed, so Tifa and the children won't worry," Sephiroth replied.

Cloud smiled before claiming his lips again in a passionate kiss. Suddenly picking up the blonde, Sephiroth took him to his room and closed the door. The blonde smirked as the vampiric General got on top of him and started trailing kisses down his neck, causing him to moan in pleasure. Cloud matched them with just as much lust as his lover while taking Sephiroth's coat and shirt off, revealing his toned chest.

"That's... perfection," he whispered, lust laced in his voice.

The General growled playfully and proceeded to rip off Cloud's shirt before kissing and nipping at his chest, earning a moan from the blonde.

"Oh gods... Sephiroth..." Cloud whispered in pleasure.

The blonde proceeded to take off the other's pants, kissing him in the meanwhile. Sephiroth took off Cloud's pants, returning the kiss, grazing his fangs over his bottom lip and heard Cloud gasp in surprise. After an hour of love making, the two finally settled down. The blonde gazed at the General's tender neck and licked his lips. Sephiroth smirked and turned his head.

"Go ahead," he said.

Cloud crawled on top of him and licked the spot where he was going to bite. Finally, he bit down, making Sephiroth wince slightly in pain. He sucked on his neck, making him moan with ecstasy as he wrapped his arms around his lover. Cloud finally let go of him and laid on Sephiroth's chest, which elevated up and down with each breath taken. The two finally asleep in each other's arms.

"I guess... being a vampire won't be so bad after all," Cloud thought before drifting off to sleep.

The next morning, Sephiroth, Zack, with Marlene on his back, Angeal, Sarah, Genesis and Cloud all flew back to Nibelheim. They arrived back in the village and Tifa saw them coming down the mountain path.

"Marlene!!" she cried, rushing to the little girl.

Marlene jumped into Tifa's arms, hugging her tightly. Cloud smiled at this reunion as he wrapped an arm around his lover, leaning his head onto his shoulder.

"So Cloud, had a good trip to Midgar?" Tifa asked.

"It was alright, I guess. Just a few monsters, but nothing major," Cloud said nonchalantly.

* * *

A year had passed since Cloud was turned. Holding true to his word, Sephiroth became General again and Cloud was made Captain Cloud Strife. Tifa never found out Cloud's secret, but Denzel and Marlene did, but promised not to breathe a word about it. After a few months, Cloud moved out of Nibelheim and back into Midgar with Sephiroth. Marlene tagged along with Zack and was eventually turned at sixteen years old. Cloud and Sephiroth never separated again.

* * *

What did you think? Good? Bad? Too short?

Please review and NO FLAMES!!!!!


End file.
